Parker slash Hardison based on Songs
by breadnbutter1219
Summary: Basically I listened to these random songs that inspired these little stories. Not much but at least it helps my writing addiction :P Just a mention of Sophie and Nate's relationship in the middle. Some songs are about sibling love between Parker & Elliot
1. Chapter 1

**About A Girl- The Academy is...**

Hardison turned around just as Parker decided to undress in front of everyone. "Why am I looking away..." the words slipped by. He groaned.

"So I caught you looking at Parker just now" Sophie smiled teasingly.

"I so did not! What in the hell are you talking about!" Hardison reacted, just a little bit over the top.

Sophie kept quiet and smiled at him.

Is it really that obvious...? He thought to himself. He scanned the room and noticed Parker starring right at him. For a second he forgot how to breathe.

She smiled at him. Aw, he thought again. She's so cute, he can't stop grinning. Why can't he stop grinning? Restraining his hand from slapping himself over and over again, he looked away.

I'm not in love, I'm not in love, I'm not in love. He muttered looking at the floor.

Parker sat right next to him, just a little bit too close, and said "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" Yep, short and simple, that should do it.

He got up laboriously. He started to walk away, dragging himself. He knew that his heart is telling him to go back. He slowly turned back and saw that Parker was still grinning at him.

He gulped and bumped right into the hitter. Elliot seemed to be more angry than usual, probably due to stress. Hardison yelped and ran away just in time to see Elliot furrow his eyebrows and wave his fists at him.

**Sweet Dreams- Beyonce**

Hardison gasped and blinked. He sighed and reached for the alarm clock. Then he remembered why he wanted to stay in bed. The dream was so beautiful, he sighed. It almost made the reality too painful. He rolled his hands into fists, once again reminding himself that Parker's hands were never going to be in his, like the beautiful dream. He pulled his blankets closer, trying to trick himself into thinking that she was right there beside him. He sighed again.

You see, Hardison can't stop thinking about Parker. The way she smiles like a kid, her evil grin, and most importantly her mischievous laugh. During the day, when she is cracking into a safe and he is sitting in the van watching her every move, his heart feels a slight yearning. Then, when they sit next to each other during the brief meetings, his heart beats just a little faster. Every time her skin brushes his, he can't help but pinch himself.

He glanced at the glow in the dark alarm clock, he shot right out of bed. Yep, Alec Hardison is once again late for work. He hugged his pillow, imagining that it was Parker. "I'll be back soon baby. I'll get a chance to see you again in my dreams" he mutters to himself.

He walked toward the bathroom, smiling goofily.

**Shakin' All Over- The Guess Who**

Sophie watched Hardison staring at Parker and sighed. "When are those two ever going to get together?" She asked herself.

"Look who's talking." Elliot said. He was just close enough to hear her.

"Huh?"

"Those two are going to get together, when you and Nate get together" He smiled

Sophie squinted her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows.

Hardison shivered as Parker sat down next to him. His mind was suddenly blank. Ehh, he groaned. Stop being such a love sick puppy, he thought in his pretend scowling Elliot voice. Oblivious to Hardison's stares, she reached out across him and grabbed a fortune cookie. Her other hand absent-mindedly resting on Hardison's knee for support. His thigh muscles clenched at the touch.

She leaned back against the couch and curled up into a rather small, rather blond ball. Watching intently at the tv show before her. Hardison shivered again. He was over-whelmed by her presence. He could feel her sitting right there, right next to him. Hardison couldn't move.

After a few seconds, which turned out to be exactly an hour. Parker stood up and announced out of the blue. "Good night. I'm going." and leaped out of the couch.

Everyone watched her disappear from the room, except for Elliot who was watching Hardison's reaction.

He grinned, Hardison even shivered when Parker said good night. Elliot is definitely going to use Hardison's love for the little thief to his advantage now. He laughed maniacally.

The rest of the team jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

Better Leverage songs #2

**Winter- Joshua Radin**

I walk down the streets with Elliot right beside me. Nate wanted everyone to stay together, preferably in his apartment. And I wanted to grab a new change of clothes and Nate as per usual is paranoid when I told him. I didn't want Elliot to walk me home. I just wanted to clear my head and think about Hardison, which I'll never admit.

The warm air brushed past me, it's way too warm for December. Elliot seems to think so as well, as he took off his leather jacket and held it absent-mindedly with his left hand. I smiled. I know my "family" so well now. I feel that I truly belong.

Oops, I turned away. Elliot saw me smiling at him and growled. I giggled.

"There's something wrong with you." he said.

To tell you the truth, I should probably know myself by now, but I'm still confused about who I am and how there is something wrong with me. When I asked Elliot he just laughed and peered into my eyes. I turned away and stared into space.

I didn't even noticed when we walked past my house. "PARKER!" a thrilling screech came from Elliot. Ouch, that hurt. "What!" I suddenly felt angry.

"Here. You forgot where you live." he laughed.

As we stepped inside Elliot started talking.

"Parker, it doesn't matter that you don't know who you are right now. None of us do. All that matters is us, your family." I stared into his blue eyes, suddenly all I can hear is his voice.

"Basically, the way you act around us, is who you really are. Isn't it? Darlin'? We don't know about your past or what you've been through, but we do know who you are right now and we'll always be here for you. Me, Nate, Sophie and definitely Hardison. We love you, just as you are. The crazy money loving thief.' Elliot smiled at me.

His voice seems to echo inside my brain. I remembered what Sophie said, when some one treats you really well and you want to thank them or you love them no matter what, you can always hug them to show your love. I smiled back as I threw my arms around Elliot, knocking him onto the floor.

"Damn it,Parker! There's something wrong with you!" He shouted at me.

But now I know he doesn't really mean it.

**No Day But Today- Rent**

"PARKER!" Elliot screamed. Not a good sign.

"What?" Parker shrugged.

"YOU"RE TOUCHING MY GUITAR! BARGING IN JUST LIKE THAT! IT'S RUDE! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!" He screamed again.

"You play the guitar?" Nate cuts in.

"I was just curious. I saw you smuggling it in and I was just curious." Parker pouted.

"DAMN IT, PARKER!" Elliot shouted.

"I'm sorry…" tears welling up.

Gosh, Elliot thought. Her moods are so weird, suddenly filled with flames and then suddenly its cold as ice.

"Just, Parker. When you want something, you usually ask."

"But… I don't ask."

"Right I forgot you're a thief."

"Fine! INSULT ME! DON"T TEACH ME THEN." She stomps her feet. Everyone stared at Elliot.

"What? Okay… You're such a little girl Parker. Come here." Elliot motioned to the seat next to his. "I'll teach you."

"Really, just like that?"

"Yeah, there's no day but today."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Nate, Sophie and Hardison just stared. That was quick, and weird… they all thought.

**Here Comes the Sun- The Beatles**

It was raining. Parker doesn't like rain. It was too moody, too sad, too depressing. Hardison was taking her out today, and now because of the rain they can't go anywhere. She was stuck in Nate's apartment… like a cat. She sighs and continues to stare at the shifting weather outside. Slowly, her eyelids droops and she falls softly into a deep sleep.

"Parker? Why are you sleeping? I thought we were going out…" Hardison lifts Parker up in his arms, sits down on her chair and holds her close. He was really deceptively strong, Parker thought.

"But it's raining." She rubs her eyes and pouts.

"Yeah, but we're going to the movies. That's indoors. I promise you won't get wet there." He smiles, fingers subconsciously stroking Parker's hair.

"But you said out."

"Yeah… I guess I did" Hardison whispers unsurely.

"So we're going to get wet then?" she whispers back worriedly.

"No I guess we can wait for a while, until the sun comes out again, then we'll go okay?" He holds the sleepy thief tighter still.

"Okay." There was a sudden comfortable silence as they both stare out the window, waiting for the sun to come out.

Suddenly Parker blurted out, "If it's raining, the pigeons will be hiding right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So they won't have anything to eat. Can we go feed the pigeons at the park, after the movie?"

"Sure" Hardison smiles. Parker is always so unpredictable, always changing his plans. But he was perfectly happy with that.


End file.
